Darkest night
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: A ring finds a host in a unusual manner Naruto the next green lantern but this ring is a bit different  T for safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

"64 palms!" announced Neji as the last of the strikes closed of Naruto's chakra coils were put down. Naruto gripped the dirt face first, the body refused to move Naruto gripped the air a moment. Naruto, gritted his teeth in frustration as he call on all his will power to get up his hand reached for word when he felt something, Naruto reached for it he gripped at it his eyes blurred a moment.

Light years away a blue haired man looked down at a power ring retrieved from earth no chooser had been found and the once great lantern was lost. The ring suddenly shook it rattled a bit as it slowly started to move. The ring rattled more and more violently as it soon shot out word in a blast of green light. The small blue man raised a white eyebrow as the ring shot out as he called in a small group to chase the ring down.

"What kind of being could harness that much will power to summon a ring, ah the heck with it we'll wait and check up on the person later," The figure shrugged "Sinestro!" shouted the man.

"Yes," said the Red skinned alien as he entered the room the other Guardian's absent,

"I was sitting her going over more criminals when the most unusual thing happened a ring suddenly shot off," The blue skinned man commented "Follow it and detail the entity who has it. This has never happened before make sure nobody interferes or kills him, clear?"

"Crystal," the red man said no emotion on his face, he turned and a smile crept on his face he may have to put his plans on hold for a moment this could be intersting.

Naruto focused harder a fire burned even brighter as he forced his body back up to face Neji.

"Your fate is to lose to me, that's a fact," said Neji

"You can't know that for sure until we try!" countered Naruto his left I squinting in pain, Neji closed his eyes as he put his head band back over the curse mark on his forehead. "I can't imagine how much pain you felt when your father was killed but, I think you're wrong to conclude that everyone's destinies are predetermined!"

"You're hopeless," Neji replied as he stuck out knocking Naruto back to the ground, "Proctor we're finished," Neji commented as he turned away. The ground felt cold and hard as his head skidded to a hump, Naruto called out for all his will power this time for something more something stronger.

"Don't turn your back on me, I won't run away I never go back on my word my hopes and dreams aren't changing!"

"I think I've heard that line before," smirked Neji,

"I refuse to be defeated by a coward like you I won't lose to someone who believes in resigning himself to Fate…" Naruto replied as worked thru the blood seeping thru his lips.

"What a joke stop trying to lecture all of us as if you know anything! How could you understand anything about my fate… about bearing an indelible, inescapable curse?" Neji shouted as he pointed at Naruto. Naruto looked down a bit as he clutched his side he looked at Neji, then smiled,

"Actually I understand pretty well and… so what? Jerk where's your hope at?" asked Naruto. "You're the one who needs to quit lecturing; your not the only one who's special you know!" Naruto shouted "She's trying so hard to change herself to earn respect that's why she hung in there during that fight with you even though she was coughing up blood," "And you! The cadet branch is supposed to protect the main branch but you used the exam as an excuse to beat up Hinata," shouted Naruto "It sure seems like you were trying to defy your Fate too!" Shouted Naruto Neji flinched at that.

"Heh.. I've blocked 64 of your Tenketsu already how are planning to fight you can't us any of your chakra," Neji scoffed "When we're through, you'll ebd up just like Hinata," the teen threatened.

"Shut up! Stop acting all high and mighty, with your all-seeing Byakugan!"

"Well…? Are you all talk or are you going to try to prove your point?

"Sure! I'll prove it to you! By kicking your butt!" Shouted Naruto "Crap I'm talking a big game but I can't feel my chakra at all Its just like the times I used up all my chakra during training… Wait what hell is that?" Thought Naruto as a green light suddenly fell over the arena. The light attracted everyone's attention the light dimed down and was headed straight for "ME!" thought Naruto the comet head straight for Naruto, Naruto didn't move as a horrified face was now pasted on everyone's face. The light stopped an a single ring dropped at Naruto's feet.

"Well that was anit-climatic," Thought Naruto as a ring a green ring slipped itself on his finger. "In lightest day, In darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight, those who worship evils might, beware my power green lanterns light!" Shouted Naruto's voice; Knowledge flooded into Naruto's head like a damn gate spill as he looked over everything will, power imagination as well as all that had happened to him. "Think I use the fox's power I get the win but I get no promotion, using the fox's power twice to risky only way utilize an old personal past time," Naruto smirked. Naruto dashed hard to the trees, Neji was quick to follow Naruto got into the trees first quickly Bringing out his ninja wire and kunai Naruto dropped out a seal full of all his old tools for getting away from his "enemies" after a prank. Naruto set up a quick dig as Neji moved fast Naruto weaved around trees. "The Byakugan if it's like the Sharingan has its limits either distance or time will allow me out of his sight but how to be sure?" Naruto thought "Mirrors" the teen smirked. Naruto set to work fast,

"I see you Naruto your little trick won't work,"

"Just because you can see it doesn't mean you can stop it," Naruto shot back, as he vanished from Neji's field of vision. Neji growled in frustration "wait he went what is, oh shit," thought Neji he had seen the entire area above turned into wires thousands "how in the world?" Thought Neji, Naruto's ring glowed green a bit giving away his position. Naruto stood a moment, as Neji scaled the walls fast.

"Why do you keep trying so hard to defy your destiny?"

"Because somebody told me I was a failure!" Naruto answered back, Neji leaped high on to the wires his eyes giving him perfect vantage. Neji charged fast aiming to end the whole fight. Neji was a few feet away everyone was on the edge of their seats when Naruto smiled. Naruto dropped "Look I may not understand the tragic destiny of the Hyuga clan if you think it's inescapable Fine! Then stop fighting already," Naruto called as he dropped to the ground he tossed a single Kunai up cutting a single wire.

"Neji your Blind as hell," Naruto shook his head he cut the wire and dropped down the wires snapped and whipped around and sound Neji was hanging in the center of the arena held in wires cutting into his skin. Naruto gave a soft smirk "Oh and be careful I can't seem to remember which ones were my new and sharp or old and dull," Naruto soon set back of to the trees again, quickly setting down in meditation to regain some chakra. Neji growled in anger Naruto was really starting to get on his nerves he cut himself down a moment, Naruto appeared when he landed each equipped with exploding kunai Neji went wide eyed as the weapon dived at him. "When I become Hokage I'll change the Hyuga Clan!" Naruto shouted.

"Rotation!" Neji shouted as repelled the explodsion, Two craters appeared after the explosion,

"Hey which one's Naruto?" shouted Sakura,

"How should I know!" Ino shouted. Fingers Inched out of one of the holes as Neji pulled himself out, Tenten taking a noticeable breath. "Sorry failure it's too bad, but this is reality," Neji panted as soon the earth cracked and Naruto shot out of the ground knocking Neji to the ground unable to move.

I failed the academy graduation exam three times… Because unlucky for me, the exam always tested the same ninjutsu my absolute weakest ninjutsu. The Bushin no jutsu art of the doppelganger. So shut up about destiny and inescapable fate you shouldn't whine about such trivial stuff, cause unlike me you're not a failure. Oh and a small recommendation, I know it was important and all but try not to talk too much against real enemies," Naurto joked then dropped to his knees "Proctor can I surrender no I don't think I can take anyone else on right now," with that the whole stadium went up in applause. Naruto waved to his teammate when the Hokage leaped down to the arena.

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" announced the proctor. The announcement sent a shock wave as clapping became cheers.

"I am sorry but I will have to postpone the rest of the exams something has a cured that needs to be looked after. All entrances and bets will carry over as well as setting, I apologize," The Hokage announced the people filled out slowly as the Hokage motioned for Naruto to follow. Naruto followed as Sarutobi instructed someone to wait for Kakashi, The older man lead the way as He gave of instructions.

"I am mildly interested as to why you would postpone the entire match on a single green ring," commented The Kazakage as he glared at Naruto.

"Yes, no I will not tell you last thing I need is you to hunting for a weapon you can't use," the old Kage said "I have the right to postpone so leave for now," The man turned on a heel and left.

"You mean this is a weapon?" asked Naruto as he looked at the ring on his right ring finger. The Kage did not speak as the two walked back to the tower.

"How long do I have to wait here for?" asked the grey haired man, the Kage smiled as he ignored the ninja.

Sarutobi entered his office and after taking out a scroll unsealed a ring it laid flat but one minor difference it was blue. Naruto looked back at his ring it had a circle in the middle and one line above and one below as well as something new, a small spiral had indented into face of the ring but Naruto was unfazed by the change. Sarutobi picked it up and slipped it on,

"In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite, When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars- For hope burns bright," whispered the old man "Hold up your fist it's time for a crash course in reality Naruto,"

Planets, galaxies, and Meta-humans with powers destroying the most powerful of bloodlines and fighting styles; Knowledge, then memories thousands, staff wielding, jutsu, a war? Naruto's mind got a crash course in every style and fighting ability in the professors arsenal.

Then it was over Naruto looked up at the old man with an awed look as he sat on the tower floor. The god of Shinobi just gave him every skill he had ever used. Only one word just one could come to mind.

"Why?" asked Naruto, as he looked at the old man.

"Naruto, that ring as you now know the world is much bigger than you could possibly imagine. In you I see a great man, The Fourth was to gain this ring after a few years, After his death I saw all the people and known of them ever seemed to qualify for the job or the power I hold, until you came," he smiled at Naruto, he stepped behind his desk to look out the window. "This ring is the most powerful weapon in the universe, and I bet you think me foolish to hide it but this world would be sent into much bigger things than it can handle if that were the case. Besides one man should never hold this much power at least on earth there are many man who hold power but here. I fear what would happen if it were to fall into the wrong man's hands. Since you have your own I suppose I can truly trust you with my knowledge," the old man turned and smiled. Naruto bowed low, this stunned Sarutobi, then a tear fell on the wood floor

"Thanks, Thanks for putting that much trust in me old man," Naruto choked out as he gave the man a bear hug. Naruto smiled,

"Now then we have a day to get you fixed up and with those shadow clones of yours well make a chunin out of you yet," smiled Sarutobi. Naruto gave him an odd look when his memories did a relapse on the jutsu. He looked confused,

"Those only work for memories how can the Shadow clone jutsu help me?" asked Naruto,

"Think boy, us my memory, why in the world do Taijutsu users train their moves over and over again?" asked Sarutobi.

"Muscle memory," shouted Naruto as the realization hit him. The Third nodded with a soft smile. The pair were about to leave when the blue robes of the Kazekage entered the room

"I demand an!" shout the man,

"Yes of course," said the third blowing the man of completely "First I need to check out that green ring and its effects on my solider," The third winked at Naruto.

"Over a genin? Honestly Sarutobi you confuse me you are going to make thousands of men and woman wait a day to see the exams they came miles away for, over on shinobi with some brightly colored jewel?" the man questioned

"We both know to look underneath the underneath, and will not chance the security of my village, Kami knows what this thing is," said the third as he stared the man down. Their eyes did not look at the ring. The Kazekage turned and left the room his anger held behind a wall of iron. The two walked out as well.

"Okay Naruto make as many clones you can," ordered the third, the training ground the three training post the threes the lake everything was soon filled with neon orange.

"Okay we have eight hours or so to get you ready know each clone spread out and each practice Closed fist style each keep in sync with each other as best you can and stay in one place. Naruto you will be running laps to build up your strength," smiled the third,

"For how long?" asked Nartuo,

"One hour," smiled the third, Naruto groaned as he got to work. The orange outfits struggled at first but soon the large was in sync and running thru the style at the end of the hour the group worked well the third had walked around correcting flaws at each one he could with his own shadow clones. Naruto stopped running at the end of the hour and dispelled all the clones as memories of the clones, Naruto ran thru the compiled memories and with so many similar situations it didn't hurt him as badly as if he sent each to its own job. The third watched as Naruto ran thru the motions having mastered the closed fist style in one hour. Next came meditation, each clone with controlling chakra, then using jutsu each ten minutes of practice for non elemental jutsu, then five hours one for each element training, and a cool down with the bo-staff. The sun had long since gone down and while Naruto only completed wind out of the five elements, Naruto' was capable of using a good 55 different elemental and non-elemental jutsu. Naruto collapsed the third picked up his solider and carried him on he slipped thin but long scroll on the boys two room apartment floor, seals was written down on it as he tucked in the boy in. He smiled as he looked down at the boy a moment a small smile on his face and after ruffling the boy's hair he walked back to the tower. A Heavy weight on him he knew tomorrow was a day that would be his last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto squirmed in his sleep as memories, pounded into his head, a small group of students moment's a battle between a Monkey and a Lizard, and Finally Jutsu thousands upon thousands, As Naruto squirmed his body's fingers twisted into hand signs as the night wore on it was a good thing the only other person using the complex was training.

Sarutobi, shook his head as he walked into the disaster zone, He took a deep breath as he walked past Thousands of on the edge, of their sets as a large but slow mud slide flowed out of the remnants of what was Naruto's apartment.

"Relax it's just a bad case of Sleep jutsu, trust me nothing to worry about I'll take good care of it," Sarutobi eased as the civilians left, most not to quickly either. "This is what I get for giving my legacy to a pre-teen. Oddly I know it couldn't be in better hands," smirked the third as he saw Naruto up and about in front of a scroll.

"We need to talk about that internal clock you gave me," said Naruto as he turned to see the old man "Outside of that thanks, although the Educate you could have left out," said Naruto.

"I felt that was the most, important thing to add," laughed Sarutobi, as he looked around the room. "Taking up seals huh?" He asked,

"Yeah I noticed a lot of your memories have holes in them any reason why?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto you're a good kid but I am not a man you want to know everything about, something's are better off that way," The old man sighed as he looked up at the sky. "Now then the Exams will continue today, you best get going," smiled Sarutobi as he looked up at the sky. Naruto smiled as he sealed up his work, he slipped the scroll behind him. Naruto walked out of his apartment he looked at the place a moment then walked away.

Sinestro kept his eyes open the boy as he played with the ring, the Alien was confused the boy should have been transported the moment he put the thing on, instead nothing. Worse yet, the boy had played with the thing for hours nothing not even a small recharge, What was the ring being fueled by magic? It wasn't un heard of,

"Mission log the new user go's by the name of Naruto, some reason the ring seems to feed of the boy or something it's been a day of near constant use, and no major problems as well as a near full memory switch. Noting but a minor head ach and unusual supernatural anomalies during his sleep; Charka is the key a combination of physical and mental power combined with hand signs the nature of this power seems Neutral as both cruel and pacifistic people can use it. Some small some small anomalies called tailed beasts their Nature eludes me but even with Chakra these Homo sapiens are incapable of killing them. The Nature of the ring seems to be changing fitting the boy it remained green but the color seems to change at night during his, magical elemental fit? I have no idea what to cal going to red on one occasion but returned green before a true study could be conducted," explained the red skinned Alien. "Further study is needed before abduction; I mean pick up should be commenced," The figure corrected before finding another secluded spot.

Naruto rested as the Procter reshuffled the fights and as luck would have it,

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara, please enter the center of the ring" said the grey hair man (1).

"Troublesome, I should just give up nowWWWWWW," shouted Shikamaru, dropped hard, Naruto reappeared in the center in a swirl of wind and leaves. He smiled as the lazy boys head went on the fritz.

"Wait, nothing not even the most advanced abilities in the world can transform a person that fast, Option One he was always like that and just hide it, Option 2. He had a mind seal on him an alteration to his past that was recently removed. Option 3 he had a life changing event in the last day or so possibly a history lesson about a famous forefather. Option 4 he is more skilled with the shadow clone jutsu than originally perceived. Regardless his treat level is much higher than yesterday and the drop on Neji proves he is a prankster, booby traps high likely hood also a strait out brawler as a possibility as well," In less than a moment this entire thought process had gone thru a plan was and ready. Stealth was his best option keeping to the shadows and formulate a counter tactic to which ever move he decided to use.

"Begin!" shouted the Procter, Shikamaru, vanished into the trees keeping the upper leaves. Naruto sat down in the middle and unsealed a board of Shoji . Naruto set it up and created a shadow clone to play as well.

"Shadow clone forbidden jutsu, capable of creating an identical clone of user, down to survival instincts; often taking near half of users Chakra to create. Naruto's ability to create them in the near thousands makes him a strong jutsu user as well as a strong stamina freak," the black haired boy kneeled in the trees as he put the tips of his fingers together his thoughts went bad when a fist hit the side of his face. The pre-teen skidded back out to the center of the arena. Naruto vanished from sight, as the Nara stumbled back Neji watched the fight play out as every time.

"Naruto has won," he gave a small smirk "Sometimes it's better to be crafty than smart," he nodded as his uncle and cousin looked at him Haniba looked even more confused. Each moment Naruto used more and more weapons, The Nara had not moment to think of a plan and no hope of finding his attacker. The Clock ticked on as the Nara started to sweat

"Procter I surrender," said the Nara he blinked and found Three Kunai at his neck. As well as three holes of human diameter.

"What come on I just positioned him in the right spot for a take down," Naruto whined. Shikamaru went wide eyed as he looked at Naruto who had dropped up from the trees. The trees went up in smoke as the clones dispersed as well as the three surrounding the other teen. Naruto looked disappointed as crowed looked on in shock,

"How did you?" asked The procter,

"It was simple my enemy was strategic thinker my best bet was to keep him complete focused on life and death. My clones copy my weapons arsenal as well, keeping him away from the trees other his Shadow possession jutsu would be increased by the shadows of the tree. Keeping him away from the shadows and in the open, my clones staid back in case he could use his trick against my clones. While those three burrowed into the center to perform the end game in case he could figure a way out," Naruto explained.

"When did you get so smart," asked Shikamru as he looked at Naruto,

"Yesterday," smiled Naruto as he patted the guy on his back, Now then let's start up the next match. Sarutobi clapped as did the rest of the crowed he puffed a bit of his pipe. Kakashi, Naruto's sensei , appeared Next to Sakura and Ino. Lee was standing on his crutches and his Teacher Might Guy.

"Guess I made the right decision after all," said Kakashi "Jiraiya, I knew he would pull thru," Kakashi's only visible eye seemed to smile," smirked the grey hair man.

"Actually Sarutobi took over for the last day he's the man of the hour," said the Sanin as he walked down the stairs. "This change I wonder how it is possible, for such a change to happen so fast I think the old man's still got what it takes to make legends," Kakashi joked as Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto in a new light.

"How how could Naruto get so smart I mean he was difficult before this is going to impossible to deal with now in a strait fight," smirked Ino "You are so lucky having to people like that to protect you," Sakura nodded as she looked around at the other girls who were taking notice of Naruto.

"I'm starting to feel jealous of you two being so well known," The pink haired girl thought. Naruto sat down on the balcony with the other competitors Sasuke was dressed in black; with straps around his arms, as well as his crazy spiked hair. Shino remained stock and silent as usual his over coat covering his mouth as he studied Naruto threw his thick black sunglasses. Temari , and her two Brothers Gaara and Kankuro seemed to all be sizing the new Naruto up. Naruto seemed transparent as he un sealed his game again and re summoned a clone to play against. Shino hit the clone and sat down to play Naruto paid no mind as the rest looked to the group to see who would fight next.

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Temari please take center," asked the silver haired proctor. Naruto and Shino kept play as the blond looked at Naruto a moment, the blond haired boy, Before jumping of the ledge. Sasuke leaped down after both meeting in the center.

"Checkmate," said Naruto as he placed his night one L away from Shino's king. Shino moved the pieces back to their rightful spots ready for a new game. Shikamaru sat down as well moving on of Shino's pieces.

Sasuke stared at the blond he looked back at the ledge to see Gaara still staring at him, a void look in his eyes.

"Trust me for your own good, whoever fight him dies," said Temari "It would be better whoever wins give up,"

"I doubt that, I have ways thru that defense, of his," said Sasuke, She shook her head giving a sad smile,

"You're not the first to say that?" she smiled, as she looked up at the sun the warmth reminded her of home. Sasuke blushed a bit, as the rays danced on her face.

"Begin," said the man,

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu," shouted Tamari as the wind slammed a wide eyed Sasuke, The black haired boy grabbed a tree branch.

"Wind, just makes fire grow," he smirked, "Phoenix, fire jutsu,!" he announced the fire balls The fire extinguished as shuriken spun threw a second swipe and the blades were gone.

The blond girl looked around, Sasuke was hiding, exceptionally well considering his rather dramatic outfit.

Naruto was no leaning over the rail, having lost to Shino mainly Shikamaru who kept screwing over all his strategies. The Nara with a satisfied smirk on his face,

"Damn Nara," Naruto grumbled as the other boys all leaned over the rail, "First one to spot Sasuke wins," Naruto joked, Gaara and Kankuro looked over at Naruto, and the other leaf shinobi, Gaara's eyes went wide as Naruto smirked he spotted the Uchiha, Gaara started to search the Uchiha was beyond him. Naruto was strong not like before he was not much stronger now, perhaps stronger than Sasuke. Sasuke traversed the tunnels Naruto created, Naruto Looked away uninterested, he already knew who would win. He stopped his head started to burn,

"Sarutobi you will be my successor," said a voice a man with spiked white hair and blue armor flashed before him.

"Old man you are so very cruel, all those damn memories you sent me I'll be having war nightmares for years," Naruto grumbled, as he looked down at his ring the green turned to blue. Naruto studied it a moment before it flashed back to green. Naruto looked at the ring a moment confused. Everyone else was watching the match Gaara turned looking back at Naruto. The Emerald energy suddenly appeared around Naruto, he felt his feet escape the gravity they were so use to being pinned down by. Naruto's eyes flashed open, the energy dissipated Naruto fell back to his feet. Gaara turned back to the match secretly watching Naruto as he started to skim threw all Sarutobi's memories on his own ring.

"Anger,"

"Hope,"

"Love,"

"Hunger,"

"Fear,"

"Will,"

"DEATH,"

"One ring to rule them all, one to ring to find the true master of the weapon, a weapon that can understand all sides of life a true master of the Power rings," said the ring "Time to find a teacher,"

The Light Emanated green as it seemed to search pointing to something. Naruto created a shadow cloned before following the light. (Don't do it Naruto stay away from the light). Naruto went up a few flights of stairs then up to the top of the arena to then the ring stopped at a point but nothing was there.

"So you found me odd I wonder did you or is it the ring?" said a voice. A man appeared he wore a green and black uniform, outside, of his pointy ears, outside of that he looked normal by Guy and Lee's standards.

"No the ring guided me, why do you ask?" asked Naruto. The man was hovering much like Naruto was when he dropped to his feet, then to one knee tacking Naruto's ring finger to inspect the ring.

"Usually a new lantern will had strait home for training odd that you didn't, I was sent to, keep an eye on you never before has a ring leaped so far and so fast into a new user, usually it takes time," said pointy ears.

"Right so you have a ring as well?" asked Naruto as he spotted the man's on his ring finger.

"True have you experimented with it?" the man asked,

"I can fly a bit, make small shapes that's about it, I can get bits from memories my master gave me but,"

"Everyone learns differently, your master has a ring?" asked the man as he stood up,

"Yes, only its blue he gave me his memories lots of them," said Naruto. The man put a fist to his chin he never heard of this world before let alone a lantern whatever color being here. An explosion rocked the arena, both figures turned "Well what do you know I was right she figured out where he was hiding at the expense of all the trees," Naruto observed as He found, that Gaara and Kankuro were next up.

"Procter I forfeit," said Kankuro, "Not a cold day an in hell will I fight Gaara," thought the young teen.

"To the next round we will take a short intermission," said the Procter, to say the crowed was pissed Sasuke was amazing showing all the traits of a leader but the crowed had hoped for more of a show and with the lack of fighting with Gaara blown the crowded was getting pissed.

Sasuke looked to the wall and a soft punch he walked away frustrated with his loss but, refused to express it. He walked up to the stands and down the steps walking a bit to find Kakashi.

"Bad pick that one I figured you would have fought Gaara first, hmmm Never expected to see someone that skilled with Wind," said Kakashi, Sasuke figured that was as close to an apology that he would get so looked back at the stadium.

"This is bad there is no way I can fight her my long range weapons are not nearly powerful enough," said Naruto.

"Use your ring," said Sinestro, "It is after all a weapon," said Sinestro.

"I haven't really practiced with it," said Naruto True but Sarutobi also asked to keep it on the down low.

"All the more reason to start now," said the red skinned man.

"Will Gaara of the funk, I mean Sand please enter the arena," said the proctor as Gaara and Shino appeared down in the arena. "Begin!" Gaara formed up some sand Shino and surrounded in an instant then,

"Sand burial!" Gaara shouted Blood soon stained the dirt.

"No," shouted Kiba as he tried to rush down the stairs Kaskashi and Gia caught him. "That fool he saw what he did why did he fight him?" Kiba struggled against the two joinin. Hinata was tearing up trying her best to hide her tears as everyone looked on in horror.

"The winner is," began the Procter when Gaara fell to his knees.

"That poison in your system, hurts don't it?" asked Shino the teen's voice echoing around the arena. "We tend to forget ninja are stealth based assassins not gladiators, the poison won't kill you but it will but you in a suspended animation not awake but not asleep. It more than you deserve," said Shino.

"how," Gaara wheezed out as he looked up at the stands trying to find the bug.

"You may never know," said Shino as Gaara slumped to the dirt. A small bug whizzed past the red head and landed on Shino's finger as he pocked a small vial.

"The winner is Shino," said the Procter, as two medic ninja picked Gaara up and escorted him away. A man in an Anbu mask not too far behind, Sarutobi was a bit confused but returned his attention to the arena all the while the Anbu division seemed a bit antsy.

"Will Temari and Naruto please enter the arena," The proctor announced. The Kazakage seemed to relax a bit as the two blonds entered the arena.

"Worried about your son, you can go check up on him if you want," said Sarutobi. The man politely refused as the match started. The attack started fast Temari wasn't pulling punch's this time. Naruto had a split second to react as the whole stadium when up in dust. Naruto's coat was shredded to near bits as he dashed into one of his half exposed tunnels no doubt that trigger happy chick was about to blast the tunnels so he had no choice but to charge if he wanted to win. Concentrating hard he called up a small fraction of the fox's power, Charging fast Naruto reached her right as she sent a second blast using a back hand swing. Naruto slammed hard into the dirt but the cloak of red chakra Naruto pushed of his back onto his feet as a second blast came at him. Naruto dashed his speed nearly doubled, as the blond girl start firing off more blasts. Naruto dashed hard as the arena was ripped apart, Naruto watched threw silted eyes as he kept running leaping and spinning away as each blast fired at him. Naruto noticed the girl was getting tired. Naruto smirked as he just kept running along the stadium wall. As Craters massed around here had been he charged rolling to the side a second later into one of the tunnels.

"I need to end this now, I can't keep this up for much longer and the invasion can start at any minute, my best bet is to let him have his victory," she thought, she stopped raised her hand,

"I forfeit," she announced only to feel her legs taken out from under her and Naruto poised above her with a Kunai to her neck.

"Really?" asked Naruto as he found his face a little too close, His concentration is shattered when her knee jams its way between his legs Naruto rolled of holding his groin in pain. "Ouch Naruto wheezed as he pulled himself of still in an inhumanly large amount of pain. "That's cheap," Naruto groaned,

"Ninja," she answered when she turned to see Naruto clam a chop to her neck,

"Agreed," the clone smirked as it vanished; the real Naruto winced at the memories returned.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki," the Procter rang out the crowd roared since now a good portion of the arena was now gone. Naruto kicked back as the ninja started to repair and replant the arena as He and Shino rested the only ones left in the tournament.

"this is an interesting surprise, two leaf ninja facing off against each other," said The Kazekage.

"You sound disappointed," said the Hokage a small smirk tugging at the corner of his face.

"Indeed I had hoped my children make it farther," said the man "I see no purpose of carrying this out, I will take my leave," said the man, The Hokage watched as the man left confused.

"Naruto, Naruto Naruto!" the crowed canted although most now had lost money bidding on others the boy was putting on a damn impressive show. Jiraiya was spotting the Kazekage enter the house of the rising sun a local five star restaurant as he turned his attention back to the arena.

"Here to you Minato, your little spawn just gave me the best opportunity all day," the man smirked as he put away his pipe. He picked himself up and after a good dusting he turned to the hotel. "Don't go and fail on me Naruto when this fight for your old man if nothing else," Jiraiya smirked as he looked back at the blond idiot.

The white haired man entered the hotel via window to see the Kazekage citting down on a table, the man walked softly before positioning himself behind the figure spoke.

"You can drop the act, old friend we both know your not fooling anyone here," said Jiraiya

"Indeed, it is rather tier some," Orochimaru said as he removed the cloak and hat as he stood up. He looked at the blue hat a moment, "I always wanted a red one," he said as he tossed it to the grorund.

"Some dreams never die huh?" asked the white haired man.

"They just get old and twisted, sadly so come to kill me?" asked them a sick smile on his face "I take it you figured out my invasion plan, after all that spider venom isn't usually in a Aburame 's arsenal," asked the man.

"guilty as charged we had are suspisions as to the nature of Gaara, may I sit down?" asked Jiraiya.

"By all means we may want to brutally kill each other but we can talk before hand," Orochimaru as he motioned to a small table and a second chair as he sat down.

"Naruto I wish to speak with you," said Shino, as he approached Naruto,

"Um sure Shino, what do you need to talk to me about," asked Naruto,

"You have changed, it is unsettling, but after all that talk of change I suppose it is only natural for you to. I must ask what caused it." Shino asked as the two walked down the stairs.

"This ring, not much I can tell you about it but know that it is the reason, promise to keep this between us?" Naruto asked Shino nodded. "Well good luck," said Naruto as he offered out his hand Shino paused a moment before returning the gesture. "Friends?"

"Friends," Shino repeated, as the two walked into the sun. The two, entered the center of the arena, Shino had both hands in his pockets as Naruto settled into the thirds basic fighting stance.

"Begin," announced the Procter,

Shino moved fast dodging up into the remains of the trees as he needed time to devise a plan. He quickly created to bug clones, as he recalled all the past matches Naruto now seemed well versed in all aspects of the ninja, Stealth, power and ninjutsu it would be safe to assume Naruto would still be weak to Genjutsu. Shino had little in that department, but something would be better than nothing. Shino quickly ran thru the hand signs and amplified the light the sun was giving, Naruto flinched as he ran up the wall to get a good angle on what Shino was doing, he lost his footing a moment as he felt something latch onto his body.

Naruto spotted them quickly brushing them off, when he spotted a single one on his sandal, "Aburame use female bugs to keep their enemy from hiding," Naruto remembered Naruto smiled as he kept it on. Shino moved fast into the trees he knew exactly where Naruto was at when the swish of stick he fell hard in what looked like a butterfly net. Naruto walked over to Shino and placed the bug back onto her owner, as Naruto nodded and the winner announced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

"Booooom!" The Hokage box, started to fall as a whirlwind of Black and white hair rocked into the arena. Feathers started to fall all over, as blurs shot from random areas in the arena Naruto quickly grabbed Shino. The Procter faced the two figures as he dashed away. Four people quickly leaped to the edges of the arena a box of pink like energy was created. The sand sibling's sensei dashed out of the arena, The Procter motioned and Naruto and the man dashed after him. Orochimaru and Jiraiya, pushed off against each other they looked over at the tower, which was now cut in half because of the field. The Hokage stood un-fazed as he brushed wood and dirt of his shoulders. The old man walked calmly over to his white haired student, Orochimaru plucked out a few needles of white hair from his arm. Jiraiya rubbed a snake wound on his left hand,

"This isn't good, with both of us in here if there is any snakes out there nobody will be able to deal with them," growled Sarutobi as he looked at the four trouble makers who sealed themselves into their corners.

"We shall see about that," said Jiraiya as he watched his new sun spot dash off.

"Well seems, I was wrong about our young Friend, Ku," Smirked Orochimaru "You must tell me Sarutobi- sensei what did you do, I have never seen such a turn around?" questioned the Snake. Sarutobi just smirked. "I guess you will just have to take your secrete to your grave," shrugged the man as he brought his hands together three coffins started to rise, the two quickly acted to cancel the jutsu.

Naruto dashed hard spamming shadow clones to help clear the area,

"Don't wasn't your chakra we have alerts for this sort of thing we need to get to the hospital," the Proctor ordered Naruto nodded as he picked up the pace. The two entered the hospital as people ran around Doctors and Nurses quickly moving the ill, The proctor Genma dashed after the man with half a sheet covering his face. Naruto utilizing the ring quickly increased his speed, catching Baki of Guard, The man quickly formed a wind blade leaping at Naruto's back.

"Boom," Naruto smirked, as the real one dashed a head as the grey haired man stood in Baki's way.

"Get moving you need to capture the sand siblings! Keep them alive if you can, but kill Gaara if all else fails," the man ordered Naruto nodded as he kept running. Naruto rushed hard as the shape of the hospital. Sand shot out from the window as screams started erupting, before silence, the battle seemed to slow as I leaped in, the rooms where painted in blood. Worse no bodies, no hand prints, no weapon, not even clothing, or bones just blood. Naruto swallowed hard as he leaped up to the ceiling, Naruto waited silently trying to calm his shaking hands.

"Hello," said Gaara, Naruto dropped fast as he turned a split second seeing a insane grin on Gaara, a sand suddenly shot at the Blond, Naruto bolted fast, the sand rushing behind him Naruto turned a corner sliding as he pushed of the floor when.

"Shit, it's that Sand girl I fought, Temari," Naruto thought, but she was shaking badly as well Naruto ignored all logic quickly grabbed her by the waist and bolted for a window. The glass shattered, as Naruto's finger and face were cut up, the healing started before the two hit the ground; as Naruto and Temari rolled as they hit the dirt, Naruto stopped himself only to find Temari right under him. Both turned deep red as Naruto, tried to push himself up his wrist wrong and, his other hand went starit for a mound for support.

"Hentia!" she screamed as she nailed him in the face Naruto leaped back to his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't my wrist, It," Naruto was interrupted as the sand poured out of the hospital. "Well either she gets my balls or he gets my head. Why does option two sound much more inviting," the sand crashed at him Naruto raised his ring a bright green energy created his suit turned green, his body was suddenly amplified to peak muscular form. The blond girl was cowering but the green energy had protected her as well. The Sand quickly crawled around the shield soon only green light eliminated the small dome.

"I am dead, killed by my own brother," she whimpered as she started shaking, Naruto put a hand to her shoulder, The girl shrieked when she turned to see a blond man in a black and green uniform, he had a ninja mask on, a strip covering his eyes, and a head band with a lantern on a green headband. "Who are you?" she asked,

"I am a green lantern we are sworn to protect, all people, think of as a group monks who go around saving lives,"

"Can you kill with that ring?" she asked, Naruto nodded,

"Only in times of dire consequences from what I know, but I doubt it will come to that," Said Naruto,

"Impossible Gaara can't be beaten even with the intent to kill, his Sand is to powerful a weapon," Temari shouts.

"I don't seem to be having much trouble with it," Naruto smirked under his mask as Temari looked up her eyes getting wide at the site. "Guess it's all about the tool," Naruto smirked as he looked down at the ring. The dome started to fold in filling up with sand. Naruto raised his ring above his head and soon all the sand was flouting in a green orb about ten feet above the ground. Gaara was standing at the broken window in shock as he looked down at Naruto and his sister. Gaara looked at the lantern,

"Mother wants your blood!" Gaara screamed as he dived at Naruto, Gaara threw a punch at Naruto the green energy blocked the punch, Gaara drew his fist back,

"Play Possum," Gaara announced but, his and were stopped when the green energy took the form of forearm cuffs keeping his hands from forming hand signs. A second energy sought out the third member capturing him as well. The light started to attract one of the snakes, Gaara was freaking out now, Temari was doing an impersonation of a fish and now he had a gain multi headed snake charging at him.

"Ah!" The two screamed as the both latched onto Naruto who quickly sent the ring after the towering snake. The Ring took the shape of the first thing that came to mind, A Giant Nine tailed Fox.

The battle seemed to stop the green fox was huge every fight seemed to stop every motion dropped to the side as the Green fox Slammed a large claw into the snake pinning it to the ground. The Fox bit hard ripping the summons's head off. The snake vanished in a plume of smoke, Naruto soon felt he was being pulled the world below him vanished,

"_Oprative Naruto Uzumaki you are being called to meet with the guardian, for attempted violation of Green Lantern Core ethics: Attempted Murder of another sentient creature of unknown origin," _

"What?" Naruto asked in a semi confused state as he slammed down onto a cold hard floor. He looked up to see a small group of short blue men looking down on him.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki," said one of the men as he inspected the ring Naruto looked at his hand to see it gone.

"Homo Saipan, interesting we had no idea they existed outside of earth," another spoke leaning back in his seat rubbing his chin.

"Your ring here is most interesting," said the one holding his ring "It seems to follow orders when presented with a moral code of its own, this requires some study. I don't like the idea that a ring can be reprogrammed, even if it is unintentional," Said the blue man tossing Naruto's ring to the man to his right.

"Interesting, but he was brought back for another reason," Said the man who set his ring down "You were going to take the life of another entity, with the use of the ring," The figure spoke placing his hands together. Sinestro soon descended into the room landing a few feet away from Naruto.

"The beast he attacked was a large snake, and from what I could see had no sense of intelligence, attacking many people," The Alien added.

"All the same, it did have intelligence, mystical or otherwise, new recruit or otherwise, and Human or otherwise this boy attacked and aimed to kill," said one of the Guardians with a goatee.

Naruto frowned, but kept his mouth shut, the small blue men started to mutter amidst themselves,

"This is true, it seems we will have to strip you of your ring," said a Bald Guardian.

"It was that snake or two innocent Lives!" Naruto shouted "I may have been trained to be hired assassin, but I still value the life of even my enemies. You have no right this ring has chosen me for a reason and you owe it to both me and this ring to understand why!"

"Were are under no obligation, to allow you that ring, it may be spiritual but you Assassin are danger to both use and the rest of existence so long as that ring is on your finger!" Shouted the blade man.

"Before you move to this Childs level, I propose an opportunity, this child is still young and it would be the perfect opportunity to stop passing judgment and to pass on a way of life. You have mentioned this is the first being of Homo sapiens origin outside of earth. We no knowledge of information on this planet it could be for the best if we can both learn from this transaction. If he comes around to our way of thinking we let him have the ring and become a member if not we keep it and send him on his marry way," Sinestro offered, the blue men conversed amongst themselves.

"We find this to be an expectable for now but who do we send, to watch over Naruto?" said one blue man.

"I could be," Sinestro offered,

"No," Said the Bald blue man, "While we hold you in high regard, we would prefer not to have you do so since your involvement has been less than effective. How about Arisia Rrab, she shares the skin tone and with the proper head gear she will have little issue with remaining,(1) all in favor?" asked one everyone nodded. "Good dismissed Sinestro, direct young Naurto here to the cafeteria we will meet with his new mentor soon.

Naruto found himself with an unusual looking food in front of him, which could only be described as a mud colored gunk, Naruto looked down at his ring, spinning it around his finger as Sinestro stood arms crossed leaning not too far away. He seemed mad but for whatever reason refused to talk; Naruto finally worked up the nerve to eat it when he was interrupted.

"She's here," Siniestro informed the young teen,

"Thank Kami," Naruto thought as he pushed the food away. When a Blond woman sat down from across him; she wore a green skirt about to mid thigh, A white tube top that had a rather thick green collar around her neck. Finishing with Green long gloves and green boots; her hair was a bright blond and was a strait cur all ending evenly around her neck. The only thing keeping Naruto from calling her human was her sharp Elvin ears. Naruto straitened up as the only familiar face in the room left.

"You're a lot small than I first imagined," She replied giving him a soft smile, Naruto gave a weak grin back.

"Well I am going to be your mentor and seeing as how I know nothing about you or your way of life we will be heading there to start," She smiled, Naruto brightened up

"That's good news everyone here is uptight I swear I'll choke on air," Naruto breathed out, He failed to notice the large amount of grumbling the comment had received.

"Okay your ring should take us back to your home world, so while there you can call Me Cindy," Cindy smiled.

"Fair enough so how do I do that?" Asked Naruto,

"Press your ring to mine and I will absorb a bit of your memories, then my ring will do the rest," Cindy explained Naruto did as instructed and she pulled back. "Well let's get going," Naruto quickly fallowed behind her.

"So, what are the green Lanturns?" Naruto asked,

"They are an inter galactic Police force, they abide by a very standard but closely enforced set of rules. One being no killing," Cindy pointed out Naruto frowned a bit,

"Not like I, was looking forward to killing anyone anyway," Naruto shrugged not recall bother by that rule.

"What is wrong with your government if the incorporate Child soldiers?" Cindy asked, as a green space ship appeared in front of them.

"Well it's difficult to explain, Use some things that are required to be part of the military are required to be taught to those while young," Naruto explained as the two entered the green ship and shot off.

"Okay, I'll buy that so tell me about the history of your people," Cindy smiled, Naruto gave a rather cheesy grin. "Um there a problem?"

"No its just well are world is shrouded in Mystery a lot of things we are not really sure on. That and um well we really don't know much about the world,"

"So your worlds primitive then?" CInidy asked, Naruto flinched,

"NO, not, well compared to the Lantern yes, but," Naruto rambled,

"How about we do this the easy way and you show me,"

"No I can do this, Okay In my world there are five, wait was it five, yes Five great Nations, in between them are some odd twenty smaller less important ones," Naruto explained "For each of the great Nations there is a hidden village, which are really big and very hard to hide. Each of these hidden villages main source of Income is its Shinobi, or ninja," Naruto explained,

"SO your hired killers than?" Cindy asked,

"Yes, I mean no, sometimes," Naruto stammered out. "Stop interrupting me, now where was I and as Ninja we practice Ninjutsu. Now you ask Ninjutsu is a, well it's kind of hard to explain, here let me show you Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto announced and right next to him a second Naruto appeared. Cindy jumped in surprise. She walked over and touched it,

"I felt it," She realized, Naruto nodded,

"Exactly, Ninjutsu is a combination of Physical and spiritual energy that combined with a combination of hand signs create Jutsu. Those of which can be simple illusions to elemental based attacks," Naruto explained.

"Amazing, and that's why you are trained from such a young age," Cindy realized,

"Yeap," Naruto smiled "Two weeks ago I wouldn't have had a clue as to what to tell you, Thank you Old man for that memory blast," Naruto thought to himself. "The exact origins are unknown but some think it has something to do with a man called the Sage of Six paths but some consider it a myth. Like I said are history has only recently been considered important enough to start recording,"

"That makes sense, tell me more," Cindy smiled as Naruto thanked the old man for his vast knowledge of history.

I am taking the one from first flight she was in the back ground, the Emerald Knights had her as a new recruit which is odd, it may be more in line with the comic but I only know so much.

Au note, I will be taking Naruto to earth soon enough, but I try to base decisions in reason. It will be a small time skip and they will get alerted to the teen titan's origin this will be a teen titan fic cross over.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note

For those interested in My fan fiction stories it is cause I have been working on writing has been self published its not much in the pay department so for those of you interested you can check it out. I have the web site on my profile. Over all this series will be taking up a lot of my time and fan fiction will continue to be splotchy at best. However since it has been favorite stories; any story on my list is free game to take and use it you are interested just send me a message since I would mind seeing your take on it. Over all things will be slow since I am going to school, working, writing, and righting fan fiction.

Allen G. Davison


End file.
